The yamis are stupid
by That-Author-Guy
Summary: Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, and Yami Marik don't know how to work modern technology...what will happen? oneshot.


**The Yamis are Stupid**

Bakura1fan: 1st one-shot! Woot! .

Bakura: I'm not stupid! I'LL SUCK YOUR BRAINS OUT!

Ryou and Bakura1fan: 0.0

Bakura1fan: It's about the Yamis and modern technology!...and some other stuff …..so yeah.

Bakura: are you saying I can't work mod444t5 ghewfieioworotgnotnjo?

Ryou: well apparently you can't work a keyboard…..

Bakura: wd789234YTFff.';4;/3tg45T...

Bakura1fan: right…Ryou! Disclaimer!

Ryou: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, but Bakura1fan owns his ideas! Don't take em'!

Bakura: fdgi459t45yY Jy'hkh…..

Bakura1fan: um…..what he's trying to say is….on to the story!

……………………………………………………………………………...

**At Yugi's House**

Yami: …Yugi…I'm hearing voices again…..

Yugi: hunh? Oh! You mean the radio?

Yami: **hiding behind couch** …r-r-radio? Is it a device to communicate with the dead?

Yugi:…it's music….

Yami: **pokes radio** …it doesn't look like one of our ancient Egyptian singers…….

Yugi: No no no! it "records" sounds in studios and projects then into our radios through "CDs".

Yami: CD? What's that? Constipated Donkeys?

Yugi: dddrrr……I don't know! It just has music on it….

Yami: it doesn't sound like a donkey….

Yugi: -.-

……………………………………………………………………………...

**At Ryou's House**

Bakura: hey Ryou! …what's this? **holds up flashlight**

Ryou: …a flashlight, why?

Bakura: **Holds up to eye** hunh?... **turns on** ….aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...

Ryou: you stupid or something! You can blind yourself like that!

Bakura: **turns off and peers inside** ….it's like a portable sun………….

Ryou: ….no, it just projects light…

Bakura: with this portable sun in my hands, the power of the world is mine! Muwahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahah!

Ryou: -.- whatever…..

…………………………………………………………………………...

**At Malik's House**

Marik: hey dude… what is this? **points to hole in ground**

Malik: that is an air vent. It brings cold air in when we're hot.

Marik: but I'm always hot!

Malik: hot as in not cold…

Marik: this is dangerous! You could fall in!

Malik: something is wrong with it, so we need to keep the lid off

Marik: one pickle…..two pickle…..three pickle…..four pickle…

Malik: Marik no!

_**KA-BOOM!**_

Malik:……….you're a dumbass, Marik.

Marik: shut up. How was I supposed to know that lead to the furnace…..

Malik: sigh……-.-

…...

**Sometime Later**

Yami…hey guys! Guess what!

Marik and Bakura: what?

Yami: today I learned about radios and constipated donkeys!

Both of others: o.0

Bakura: so what! I learned about portable suns!

Marik: a portable sun! wow!

Bakura: got it in my pocket! **takes out flashlight**

Marik: well I learned about air vents!

Both of others: ooh……aah……

Yami: Today's technology is so wonderful!

Marik: we should show what we learned!

Bakura: yeah! At domino square!

Yami: hey everybody! Look! A **_CONSTIPATED DONKEY!_**

Rex Raptor: who wants to see a donkey!

Weevil: that's no donkey!

Yami: but it is!

Bakura: well observe my….**_ PORTABLE SUN!_**

Everyone: a portable sun!

Bakura: yes! Observe! **takes out flashlight**

Everyone: -.-

Marik: well….um … **runs into building**…look! An **_AIR VENT!_**

Everyone: get outta here! Go play with a toaster or something!

All 3: what's a toaster? 0.0

Everyone: -.-

All 3 of them went to yugi's house, where the 3 hikaris were hangin' out.

Yami: Yugi, what's a toaster?

Yugi: you've…got…to be kidding me…

Ryou: sigh…observe…

Ryou led them to the kitchen, where Malik was preparing to make toast.

Ryou: first, you put bread into this slot…

Bakura, Marik, and Yami: ooh…..aah………cool…..

Ryou: then you press the switch…

**presses switch**

Yami: the toast disappeared!

Ryou: no! it went into the toaster!

Bakura: hey! It ate our bread!

Ryou: **twitch twitch** …no…it just….gah!...whatever…so now we wait.

Marik: but I want my toast now!

_BING!_ **toast comes up**

Bakura: aaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ryou: calm down! It's just toast!

Marik: what happened to the bread! It ate the bread! DIE YOU EVIIL DEVICE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!

DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!

Ryou: no! the toaster!

Yugi: … **sniff** …….toaster buddy…..

Bakura: at least we have toast!

Ryou: just shut up my yami, just shut up!

Marik: **munch munch** good!

Bakura: or, not…..

**END**


End file.
